The prankster's demise
by tigerlilychan
Summary: Just a story about two OC girls landing in the the same year as the twins 3rd year so harry hermione and ron will be present throughout and how just 2 girls can change everyones lives R&R first ever story not twincest
1. Character profile

The Prankster's Demise Character Profiles

Abbie

AGE: 13

D.O.B: 17th March

STAR SIGN: Pisces

Blood: Muggle-born

HAIR COLOUR: Red

EYE COLOUR: Greeny/Hazel

COMPLEXION: Pale and freckly

PERSONALITY: Outgoing, bubbly, shy when uncomfortable, sarcastic, defensive, easily embarrassed, hopeless romantic, sceptic, loyal, easily distracted, smarty – pants, prone to blonde moments (well lifetimes), comforting, clumsy, magnet to disastrous relationships, insecure, extrovert, witty, forgetful

Jess

AGE: 13

D.O.B: 8th January

STAR SIGN: Capricorn

Blood: Muggle-born

HAIR COLOUR: Naturally blonde but is chocolate brown at the moment

EYE COLOUR: Brown

COMPLEXION: Pale and freckly

PERSONALITY: Introvert, witty, sarcastic, smarty pants, bubbly, shy, uncomfortable, revels in other peoples discomfort, defensive, sceptic, pessimist when it comes to relationships, loyal, psychotic, malicious when hurt, protective, comforting, insecure, annoying.

This is a Fred and George story but these characters are very important to the plot line. This is a very basic character profile if you would like any more information on any character that appears in this story message me. :D


	2. Well this is definately new

.:. CHAPTER 1 .:.

.:. Abbie's point of view .:. 

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in your favourite novel? To befriend those you idol and argue with, even though you know they are merely fictional and the characters at the forefront of your mind is in the form of the person who played them in the movie. Well, what would happen if you actually went into the book and had the ability to change everything.

That is what happened to me and Jess when we suddenly found ourselves in the world of Harry Potter and experiencing things that if we spoke of them in the real world would result in us being sent to a metal institution. So how about we commence at the beginning…whenever that was…

It was the first day of our third year of high school and we were waiting to be sorted into form classes. I turned to the girl seated next to me and said.

"Hi my name's Abbie." With a cheeky grin.

"Hi I'm Jess…is it just me or does this remind you of a sorting ceremony at Hogwarts? Do we have to do introduce ourselves too each other EVERY time we transfer. Just because you want to feel like you have friends?" Jess said with a smile because we have known each other for years.

''Yeah it does but unfortunately we get to learn basics for GCSE's not OWL's but lets hope were in the same form class aye? And yeah we do makes it feel like a more realistic experience you know all the new friends we make.''

''Yeah I know what you mean, but considering the size of this school lets hope you can read a map because am useless.''

With those parting words I heard my name being called out by Miss Smith and my designated form was T, as I was stood there waiting for the rest of my form class to have been called, bored may I add. I seen Jess rise from her seat and join me in the line for form T. This year will definitely be eventful.

''So looks like I'm stuck with you for the next few years then" I said.

''I think I feel more sorry for me, how can I ever cope with somebody like you in my class, I might even end up having to do work to avoid you.'' Jess said with that twinkle in her eye that I am well accustomed to considering I use it on a daily basis. It is a sign of a sarcastic remark, which few people seem to understand.

The next thing we knew our form teacher. I didn't quite catch her name came around with a map of the school and our timetables, then told us to pair up and be off to our lessons. What a joyous way to spend the first day.

Jess volunteered me to be the one in charge of the map, which is a stupid idea in my opinion because I couldn't even tell you the difference between a river line and a motorway line on a proper map. Never mind finding the right staircases and classrooms on this pathetic excuse of a map but I could try at least. Within five minutes of me having the map we had got lost going to maths which I think is on the ground floor but god only knows how we ended up by the Spanish classrooms.

''Abbie you do realise that we don't have Spanish till TOMORROW and aren't the maths classes usually located on the GROUND floor.'' Jess said and I must admit that she did have a point but we had discovered that the all girls school housed boys for sixth form a plus that we will be able to use in later years even if they all were prats who refused to help.

''Yeah okay, maybe you have a point come on lets venture down these god forsaken stairs then.'' And with that we ran down the stairs to locate the maths classroom that keeps evading us. We ran into a classroom, which we prayed was the right one with our heads down, mumbling our apologies.

However when we looked up we could tell that we were no longer in St John Bosco because the walls were no longer smooth and painted light blue rather when we looked up, we were looking at exposed brick that looked as if it belonged to a castle not to '' a state of the art school''.

A teacher looked at us with the most confused look that I have never seen cross someone's face, yet when we looked around my guess is that our expressions mimicked hers. Our high school's uniform was far from stylish rather the opposite, yet when we looked around everybody was wearing grey trousers or skirts a white shirt and robes. Even though the sixth form in our school had boys, they obviously weren't 13 years old and would have been accustomed to the atrocity which was our brown and yellow uniform. Feeling colour rise to my cheeks I turned to walk out of the classroom when Jess grabbed my shoulder, yanking me back into the classroom while saying to the teacher.

''I am sorry miss I believe that we had an appointment with the headmaster and have stumbled into the wrong classroom, care to point us in the right direction?'' Jess said with that sickly sweet smile that a person only ever uses when they know that they are in serious trouble or could possibly be in trouble if they did not fix it quickly.

I was stood behind Jess hiding my face because without a doubt I was certainly matching the colour of my hair I was that embarrassed when the teacher spoke.

''Certainly Miss?'' the teacher said

''Sefton miss my name is Jessica Sefton and this here… well behind me is my friend Abbie Lloyd.''

''Ahhh I have never heard of the Sexton's or the Lloyd's, however I did assume that Miss Lloyd was related to the Weasley's with her fiery red hair and freckles…''

However, that was all the teacher managed to get out before two protesting voices said:

''Just because she has red hair…''

''Doesn't necessarily mean...''

''That she would be related…''

''To such charming...''

''And handsome young men…''

'' Like ourselves'' they both finished.

With that me and Jess looked around the classroom to locate these voices we were surprised to see two red headed twins sat there, who looked like what one would imagine the Weasley twins to look like. This however seemed to be the wrong thing for us to do as they both saw us looking at them and suddenly had identical mischievous grins on their faces.

''Actually Professor… me and George being the chivalrous young gentlemen that we are…''

''Have decided that we should take these two lovely young ladies…''

''To see Professor Dumbledore as who knows where his office is located better than us…''

''As we would hate for our fellow students to miss out on vital education.''

And with that they stood up from their seats, walked over to me and Jess and stood either side of each one of us before picking us up and walking out of the classroom with us being carried bridal style. The whole class erupted in laughter, which made me hide my face into the neck of whichever twin was carrying me. Who was most probably counting his lucky stars that he chose me to pick up, as the other one was having a difficult time keeping hold of Jess because she absolutely despises being touched by people she doesn't know. Therefore being carried bridal style wasn't exactly the perfect start to their acquaintance as she was hitting him repeatedly over the head and threatening various parts of his anatomy unless he put her on the floor right that second.

When we had exited the classroom all four of us walking since George had decided, he liked his body too much to allow Jess to remove certain parts that he had grown accustomed to. Fred had allowed me to walk since I asked him politely and might have…maybe… well did threaten him with Jess. As we were walking to the headmaster's office I stumbled and almost fell down a staircase, I say almost because Fred caught me amidst his fits of laughter but he was the most composed of the group. This was because both Jess and George were laughing so hard they were using each other as support until the tears of laughter subsided.

However, Jess being Jess decided to be her typical self and make me even more embarrassed by telling Fred that it would be safer if he carried me to the headmaster's office because, who knows what dangers I could find in a school as big as this. Fred decided that this was a valid point and picked me up in fireman's lift, which amused Jess and George to no end, as I couldn't get out of his grip. Especially when my iPod fell out of my skirt pocket and I started screaming that my baby was going to die. (What can I say I love my music way too much) so Jess decided to pick it up and put it in her ears and listen to the songs I had on it. Even though that was most probably that was the worst thing she could have done because Fred and George decided to interrogate her incisively on how it worked.

After what felt like hours we finally reached the headmasters office, well the outside anyway Fred and George forgot to get the password that would get us past the stone gargoyle. Luckily for us the headmaster was coming out and when he saw Jess and I, he led us into his office while telling the twins to wait outside.

''Miss Lloyd and Miss Sefton I presume… you two are causing quite a bit of gossip within the school at the minute did you know that?'' said Professor Dumbledore.

''Yes sir we are who you said we are, and no we did not know that we are causing a stir within the school.'' Said Jess

''Well it isn't often that Hogwarts accepts ''transfer students'' but until we figure out how to send you back to your time or even if we can you now belong to Gryffindor. Especially considering you two have already gathered admirers, so to say, in the forms of the infamous Weasley twins. I have already provided you with a wand, a uniform, school books, basic essentials for everyday life such as muggle clothing, quills, parchment, girl's accessories as well as money that is being provided for you, which should get you comfortably through school. This sum of money will be entitled to each year but spend wisely.''

''Oh erm thank you sir, that is more than nice…''

''Yeah there was no need for you to do that for us...''

''But thank you'' we both finished.

''Oh and one more thing are you both muggleborns?''

''Yes sir we are.''

''Then there is no reason for your names to change so you can remain Jessica Sefton and Abbie Lloyd then.''

And with that the headmaster excused us from is office and closed the door behind us. That is when we realised that we didn't know where the Gryffindor common room was or where the Weasley twins had disappeared to.

We decided to walk in any general direction and that I when we heard voices calling us back

''Abbie, Jess, wait up. You don't even know which way you are going… even though you two are walking in the right direction for now…''

''But we know a short cut…''

''Come on we'll show you it''.

Next thing we knew we were both once again being hoisted onto one of the boys soldiers Jess in a fire-fighter's lift. She was easier to handle in that position, as she couldn't reach any vital body parts. Then the twins took us through some sort of secret passageway, which led us to the common room, but I was laughing too much at Jess to take into consideration where we were going. Next thing we knew we were out side the portrait of the fat lady while Fred and George told her the password even though she was more interested in discovering who the 'mystery girls'' were.

Losing their temper Fred and George shouted ''Pig Snout'' and the fat lady finally co-operated opening the entrance to get into the Gryffindor common room. When Jess and I entered the common room, we felt every eye turn towards us as though we were an animal in a zoo. That's when we heard the twins say

''God people we've all been new to the school aren't we...''

''So why on earth are you all gawping at these two…''

''They aren't any different than us…''

''So I say you need to go back to your studies before we have something to say about it.''

Then they came over to us and led us to the entrance of the girl's dormitories and told us where we needed to go to find our room. Then they told us to go and get changed and they would give us a tour of the school.

When we finally reached our bedrooms that we would be our homes for the next god knows how many years we found the clothes which Dumbledore had given us in order for us to feel more comfortable in our surroundings. And what clothes they were. Jess got changed into a baggy pair of jeans and an Ed hardy T-shirt with chuck Taylor converse for shoes. Whereas since the weather was still nice I decided to put on a black vest top with a short checked skirt with tights ballet flats and a black cardigan in case it was chilly outside.

Once we had deemed ourselves acceptable enough to be seen in public. Well I had Jess wasn't really that concerned with what she looked like as long as she was comfortable and could get out of the school and go for a walk. We began to descend the staircase when all of a sudden, it turned into a slide and we fell to the floor in a rather crumpled heap on top of Fred and George.

''Okay time to get off us now guys'' Fred and Gorge said quite muffled.

Jess and I looked at each other with the same gleam in our eyes before simultaneously saying "No, We thought you'd be quite accustomed to having girls on top of you…" before sprawling ourselves across them. However, that is when we realised that we weren't exactly in private company because the whole common room exploded into laughter at the fact that somebody had finally embarrassed the twins. Because they had already began to earn themselves the title of the Hogwarts pranksters.

Once we heard the laughter Jess and I jumped up off the boys and sprinted out of the common room, red faced and with the boys hot on our heels.

Wandering through the desolate hallways of Hogwarts School was quite eerie to say the least. Even though it still wasn't quite curfew yet so there were many pupils still wandering aimlessly around the school many stopping to stare at the attire Jess and me were wearing. It seems that Hogwarts was not yet accustomed to muggle clothing as everybody was stopping to stare at what we were wearing. Talk about making a girl self-conscious. The twins seemed to notice are discomfort and decided to pull us into a deserted classroom. Oh yes it wouldn't look suspicious at all would it, two girls, two boys empty classrooms.

''So girls, you seem well… different to most of the girls in this school, its not as if it is a bad thing, you've got to love a bit of controversy.'' Said Fred, which shocked me and Jess who knew that either of the twins could speak so eloquently.

''Well yano we do try'' Jess replied with a courtesy, can anyone say typical. I've known this girl way too long we are too accustomed to each other and also quite similar. Too similar. It could be something to do with the fact that we have always been in the same schools because our Dad's worked together, so whenever they got transferred somewhere so did we. We've been best friends ever since I can remember. She's basically my sister. I hope that Hogwarts understands the concept of sarcasm otherwise we'd be screwed.

''Yeah a girls got to try and get noticed hasn't she, then again standing out in a crowd was never hard for me just look for the short, cute, red head, and the psychotic schizophrenic laughing next to me and you've officially found us two.'' I said through fits of laughter at the look on Jess's face when she realised that she had been called a schizophrenic. It was definitely a sight worth seeing. Then again so were the twins because they did not know what Jess's reaction would be, as not many people would take kindly to being called psychotic or schizophrenic.

''Well Abbie I know am psycho, I mean come on how many people would willingly become friends with a nut job like you, and for future reference I'm a cute little plum coloured angel. Just so you know. Everybody knows I'm harmless.'' Jess Said only to be interrupted by George laughing hysterically saying '' you… harmless… angel…threats… body parts'' was all that we could make out but we gathered that it was a reference to the threats of his anatomy he had experienced only hours before.

''Well George I must say that while you do have a point I'm more interested in how this… iPod thing works and what it does. Because girls you seem to have forgotten that we still have it.''

''NOOOOOOOOOO, you have the child, gimme, gimme, gimme Pedro's going to start crying if he doesn't get used by his auntie Jeje and his mother.'' I said while lunging at Fred attempting to get the iPod off him. Failing miserably may I add?

''Okay Jeje? And here you go you can have the iPod if it's that important to you. Remember this is the first and last time you will get your own way with me.''

''We'll see… and thank you'' I said with a mischievous gleam in my eyes while giving him a hug of gratitude. However, the fact that he had just gotten a hug off me made him blush as red as his hair.

Next thing Jess had run over to me took the iPod out of my hand and while flicking through it to find a song when suddenly you heard a squeal and oh my God it's the Pedro song.

''Quieres Bailar?'' said jess to me

''Si cuanto cuesta un baile?''

''Cero'' said Jess before she and I began giggling hysterical and starting to shimmy on the tables singing Pedro peeeeeddddrrrrrooooo. Which was our adaptation of the Hey Monday song How you love me now.

Fred and George just looked at us bewildered before laughing hysterically and trying to shimmy themselves.

''Girls I think this is the start of a very interesting friendship. However, I'm sorry to say this but curfew's in a few minutes and you two don't exactly blend in, so how about we relocate this party to the common room.'' Said George once he had realised he couldn't shimmy and the laughter had subsided.

''Okiedokie'' we said while hopping off the table we were stood on and skipping back to the common room hand in hand with the twins dawdling behind us heads together discussing something that we couldn't hear.

.:. Fred's point of view .:.

The girls had just skipped ahead of us in that graceful manner that only girls have mastered and when boys attempt it they just end up looking like an idiot or gay. Today has definitely been eventful. George and I had only been discussing that all the girls in this school were all too similar, they were all either too focused on schoolwork or looking good and being popular. This didn't really fascinate us because we are more intent on having fun with our friends than having people surrounding us who were studious. Where is the fun in that? Then when we had decided that it was going to be just the two of us until everybody stopped trying to impress students and teachers alike and just be themselves and finally allow their personalities show through.

We had this idea when we were sat in Transfiguration, because really who needs to pay attention in that lesson? When the two girls in front of us came through the door in COMPLETELY the wrong uniform… I wonder if they had been dared to walk to class like that… then again they weren't at the sorting so maybe they are transfers. Anyway we took them to Dumbledore being the model students that we. Well okay maybe we were curious as to who these girls were and if they had a sense of humour because God knows that this school needs two girls who can match our quick wit and dashing good looks. Plus, the first impression that these girls gave George and I means that they were definitely in the running as the girls whom we could see ourselves befriending.

So being the courteous young gentlemen that our mother always tried to teach us to be we decided to literally sweep these girls off their feet, I choose the girl who McGonagall had mistaken as a relation of mine and Georges. All I can say is thank God that I did because the girl with the darker hair was definitely causing a commotion and threatening George to no avail until she had her feet securely on the floor.

Once we were at Dumbledore's office and were stood waiting for the girls to remerge from their meeting whatever it is about. While we were stood outside, George and I decided to discuss our new found friends.

''So Fred I noticed how eager you were to pick Abbie up why was that?''

'' Because I actually wanted to get to Dumbledore's office sometime today without having to take trip to the hospital wing because she had fallen down the stairs. Anyway, I noticed the forlorn look on your face when Jess told you to put her down. Disappointed were you brother?''

''Well … erm… anyway… what do you think they are discussing with Dumbledore then?''

''I'm sure we will find out soon enough, well when they trust us a bit more, I just wonder if they have any family though because they definitely didn't look like they belonged to our world.''

''I know what you mean'' said George before the gargoyles that guarded the entrance of Dumbledore's office sprang to life releasing the two girls who just moments before we were discussing.

They didn't seem to see us but then again we were in an alcove that when you came down the stairs from his office we were just out of the person's line of sight. So when they decided to walk to the right which just so happened to be the right way to the Gryffindor common room where we were hoping that they had been placed into since nobody seemed to know who they were.

Catching up to them we discovered that they were in our house and therefore we led them the right way to the common room in order to show them the easy routes of the school. Once we entered the common room however it was like entering a parallel universe because every eye was drawn to the girls who had entered behind us. We quickly assessed the situation and led them to the staircases so they could go to their respective rooms while telling them we would give them a tour of the school when they were ready, so we would wait at the bottom of the stairs for them.

Once they had disappeared from view a good majority of the common room approached us asking the same questions.

''Who are those girls?''

''Are they transfers?''

''Whose year are they in?''

''Are they your friends from before Hogwarts because no one seems to know who they are apart from you two?''

George and I just rolled our eyes unceremoniously before answering the monotonous questions we knew we would continue to be asked until the novelty of having two new girls wore off.

We were sat at the bottom of the staircase that led to the girl's dormitory when all of a sudden we felt excess weight on our bodies. When we looked up we discovered that it was none other than the girls. We felt quite embarrassed at the fact that we had two girls who if we were honest with ourselves had a slight crush on straddled across our torsos. Talk about a compromising position. I think that their reply to when we asked them to get off us was... well uncalled for. I mean come on we are quite good looking lads even if I do say so myself. And obviously we aren't accustomed to having girls on top of us, I mean we're only 14 for God's sake... so maybe we fantasize about this fact having not necessarily having had it happen to us. But for them to be so out right as to come out with it so bluntly. Well you learn that not all girls are coy and shy when you first meet them anyway. Especially if these two are anything to go by, however once the common room had decided to explode into laughter they soon became embarrassed and sprinted out of the common room with us not far behind.

Once we were safely out of the common room and wandering the corridors since there was still a few hours before curfew we thought we'd show the girls a tour of the school. Well that is when George and I realised... well more every other male in the school realised that Abbie and Jess weren't wandering round in their uniforms rather muggle clothing which none of us were fully accustomed to seeing. Sure on Hogsmeade weekends we realised that muggle's had their own fashion but everybody still wore their cloaks. So obviously most of the male population decided to take note of the new girl's and their odd but may I say great dress sense. Once we realised what everybody was staring at George and I decided to drag them into a deserted classroom. This won't look suspicious at all will it?

While we were in the classroom we were discussing all sorts of random stuff for ages, birthdays, siblings, our parent's jobs etc. And telling them how different they are from many of the girls that we have encountered. Once I had said this though I realised that it could be seen as an offensive statement but luckily the girls didn't take offence, rather they began to insult each other.

These girls seriously were more interesting than anyone else and once I realised that I had Abbie's iPod and decided to do the gentlemanly thing and give it back to her, however I never managed to get the chance to present it to her because she jumped my bones... okay well a boy can dream can't he? Once she had the Ipod back her and Jess decided to dance to the ''Pedro song'' really who was Pedro was it a boyfriend? The dance they did was hilarious but I think I preferred George's strange imitation of it. He seriously has no rhythm whatsoever and bless our dear mother even her private dancing lessons which we all had to take didn't work on him.

As usual we ended up walking down to the common room via the shortcuts which we always managed to take. George and I still haven't realised how nobody has figured out where these are? When the girls skipped off which didn't shock us they were definitely the flighty types. That is when George looked at me with a look as though he was thinking about something. That look usually instils the fear of dread into people, come on who would trust George or me thinking? I mean if we aren't executing pranks we are planning them, and people say we don't study, well we study the essentials at least likes girls, pranks and food.

''Fredddddddddddddddddddd?'' said George in a sickly sing song voice '' Do you like Abbie? Because I think you do, whatever happened to being a player after the break up with Angelina?''

''What? No? Erm... what about you and Jess aye George? We always did say we had to date friends?''

''Well she's hot but I don't really know her, we'll have to see how things pan out aye?''

We carried on walking with random intervals of ''and what if I do like her?'' and '' what are we doing they haven't been in the school 12 hours yet?'' We seemed too arrive at the common room quicker than usual and went our separate ways until the morning.


	3. Chapter 2

. 2.:.

.'s Point of view.:.

Well today has definitely been eventful. I mean me and Jess are renowned for our overactive imaginations to say the least. I must say Jess's makes me laugh the most though especially since you mention anything about a certain period which Jane Austin wrote about and you've lost her to Colin Firth emerging from a fountain. I'm just as bad though to be honest I am a complete and utter sucker for a pretty face and even prettier muscles…

But Hogwarts is what I've always imagined it to be full of gossiping teens and amazingly hot guys… I'm easily distracted and hey every girl needs to keep herself entertained. But the castle is gorgeous Jess is currently talking about its architecture and wondering what era it was built in she seems to think renaissance she hasn't quite grasped the concept though, that I seriously DON'T CARE. Ahhh well each to their own as they say.

"Jess… why do you think we're here? I mean everything happens for a reason but what about this? I mean we have no family, no friends and absolutely no life outside of these castle walls and it hasn't even been a day"

"Abbie… why do you always stress?... if you believe everything happens for a reason start believing it… who knows it could be a dream and we will all wake up soon enough and go back to our everyday lives but until that happens. I'm going to sleep, eat, and annoy the hell out of everybody I can… are you with me"

"Always am, who else can put up with you?"

**The next day**

"ABBBBBIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE GET YO ASS UP ITS 8 o'clock" was the sound I was woken up to… well am used to that I basically live in Jess's least she never sat on me this morning… this girl has some serious issues.

Since it was our first official day of lessons we decided to get dressed and head down to breakfast since I needed a drink and Jess wanted tea since she doesn't function of a morning until she has it. Which is why it is now 8:15 in the morning and I have her going

"Abbbiiiieeeee I need tea. I need tea now. Do you realise I have gone 2 days WITHOUT tea... mmmmmm tea, green tea, normal tea, jasmine tea. Woman hurry up I needs my fix."

And with that she darted out the room down the stairs and into Fred and George, which being honest isn't the best of things to do first thing of the morning because if anything or anyone delays her fix that's it she isn't a happy bunny anymore and I think the last people she wanted to see was those two.

"In a rush this morning are we" said George "were you just so eager to see is that you had to fall for us once again I mean I know that I'm…"

George was cut short by Jess giving him the sternest look he has ever been given by a girl and what makes it even more unnerving is that he didn't have any idea what he had done to deserve it since she was such a nice easy going person last time. But luckily for him Fred had just asked what he had done to be subjected to such abuse and she merely smiled and said that he had gotten in the way of her getting tea which she believed was a perfectly justifiable reason and with that she waltzed off to go to the great hall.

Fred and George just gave me a strange look then shrugged their shoulders before doing an overly exaggerated bow in order to tell me to proceed in following Jess to get her tea fix. Once we reached the great hall we soon discovered that there was already an awful lot of people down there many of whom were seeing Jess and I for the first time so its safe to say we attracted some strange looks especially since we arrived with most probably the two worst people since they attract attention no matter where they go.

Jess being as preoccupied as she was just sat at the edge of the Gryffindor table and found herself a tea pot to entertain herself with and gave her cup a little hug before commencing her annual tea intake which is more than most people will consume in a lifetime. So being the good friend I am I sat next to her and started to eat a chocolate chip muffin… before I got force fed because I hate eating first thing in the morning but she will still rugby tackle me too the floor and shove a piece of toast down my throat.

McGonagall came over and handed us our timetables which coincidently was exactly the same as the twins which I didn't know whether to be excited about this fact or not because they seem like the type of people who I will get easily distracted by. But I will soon find out because we have charms now which should be eventful since we are already 2 years behind everyone else. I swear if Jess is a natural at this I am going to murder her. The girl already beats me due to the fact she can SING. Ahhh I'm not jealous of her. Honest.

But once again we got handed a map of the school the same one all the first years get given when they first begin, but as soon as we got given the piece of paper it got snatched out of our hand by the twins who merely said to McGonagall that they will be our personal escorts to all of our lessons since they are the same as theirs anyway.

So with that I had the twins stand either side of me and lift me off the bench before bowing before Jess and offering her their hand since I believe that they have decided that they prefer to keep every part of their anatomy intact because God knows when they might need those parts. And of course in her typical manner Jess stood raised an eyebrow curtsied then took Georges hand before walking out of the great hall with all eyes on her which she hadn't yet noticed until the cat calls began. And with that she once again darted out of the hall and into the corridor where she came to an abrupt stop once she realised she had absolutely no idea where the charms corridor was.

Then is when the twins emerged and escorted us to our classrooms showing us the most complicated way to ever reach our desired destination but we got there despite it. On the way however once we finally emerged into a corridor with students not dingy, grimy secret passageways which we were being forced into, we saw Fred and George's brother Ron with a dark haired boy with glasses who looked even more out of place in this strange and surreal world. It was then that we realised that this boy was THE Harry Potter the one whom we had spoken about for years prior, which is when it sunk in for me that we weren't going home because the books had finished in our time yet here we were Fred and George's third year which means that Harry will be undergoing all of the trials and tribulations he faced in the book if everything really is real.

Fred and George introduced us to his brother and Harry saying that these will be the new terrors in first year especially if they have anything to do with it to be honest, they were quite boring as they were still easily intimidated by people who were bigger than them. Jess and I however don't offer any intimidation whatsoever to an infant, just by looks and height we're about 12. However I have a typical red head temper and well… Jess just has violent tendencies to be perfectly honest. But nobody knows I have them yet it's only Jess who has blown that secret out of the water. Since we were bored we left Fred and George to talk to Harry and Ron because there was seriously nothing we could talk about without giving something away about what we had read in the "muggle world" and who knows whether or not what I've read countless times is true?

So Jess and I wander into the charms classroom and sat at the back of the class where we always sat in every school because your always less likely to be called upon to answer a question and since we know absolutely nothing about well anything that this school teaches except maybe divination which we seemed to have been stuck in which in my opinion is a useless subject which you never really have to do any work to pass. Well maybe it's my type of lesson after all. But we sat down in class and have pulled all our parchment, quills, ink and our wands out and placed them on the desk (well after Jess started squealing about the fact she had a peacock quill).

Fred and George emerged from the hall just in time for the register to be called and us to be told that we had stolen their seats but we were forgiven just this once because "we don't know any better"… that's what he thinks. But once the charms class started we discovered we were doing colour changing charms we were to start with just changing the colours of the eyebrows and since the boys weren't brave enough to come with us since they didn't know how good we were with the wand.

So that left me and Jess to pair up and well it was highly hysterical since she is rather attached to her eyebrows as she can cause a full scale argument off just raising them. So to let me loose with a wand when I'm completely haphazard anyway it isn't such a bright idea.

We were told the charm and the wand movements and were told to go away and master it so I spent my time giggling at how stupid we all looked but luckily Professor Flitwick didn't notice, but my giggling wasn't instilling any faith whatsoever into Jess or anyone else around me.

So we start practising the charm and all of a sudden Jess's hair turns platinum blonde and I swear to God I have no idea why it did it all I know is I thought of her natural colour and how funny it would be if she was blonde again and next thing you know she is. The funny thing is she didn't notice until George asked her why she decided to go blonde for the day which caused me to burst into fits of laughter and be chased around the classroom with her screaming at the top of lungs that "she doesn't want to be a bimbo". And also "I couldn't care less if blondes have more fun brunettes remember it so change me back before I shred your clothes".

So once she had caught me and sat on me with chants of "fix it now and the clothes don't get hurt" Professor Flitwick came over to try and redeem the situation when he realised he couldn't because I had put some sort of locking charm on her hair which meant that it wouldn't wear off for the next three days which Jess isn't impressed with at all but everybody else finds hilarious especially since every other word she is saying is an insult or a death threat which is aimed at me.

The bell finally goes to signify the end of the class which ultimately means that Jess has FINALLY gotten off me since for the past ten minutes she had been residing on my stomach in order to "squash some sense into me" which is when we discovered Draco Malfoy. We had Care of magical creatures next so we walked through the great hall and passed Ron and Harry and some young girl with bushy hair who looked extremely upset, when all of a sudden we heard this platinum blonde bombshell insulting her calling her a 'mudblood'. This ultimately led to me and jess opening our big mouths especially since I elbowed her in the ribs and said look blondie it's your twin, Malfoy turned around and said

"Who do you think you are talking to? '' and "Do you not know who you're speaking to?" which ultimately resulted in a response of

"not particularly. Should we?"

"Yes I am Draco Malfoy, yet I do not know you, are you another worthless mudblood like the bucktooth bookworm"

At this remark there was a collective gasp and both Fred and George lurched forward in our defence but Jess and I told them to leave it and that we are big and ugly enough to handle our own battles and with that we turned to Draco and responded that

"Yes we are 'mudbloods' as you so politely put it but how on earth did someone who claims to be of aristocratic descent manage to talk like a commoner. Tut tut are you merely a love child of a relationship gone wrong because obviously you SHOULD at least possess manners. But in response to your question you have the upmost pleasure of being introduced to Abbie and Jess. We are certifiably lovely people with exquisite taste in company which is why we believe you're a pompous prat who needs to get over himself".

This ultimately left people speechless, because whilst we have only been here a day we haven't exactly been quiet and reserved. Nobody expected us to jump to the defence of someone whom we don't even know the name of.

And with that we walked out of the main doors and into the courtyard.

.:. Fred's point of view.:.

Well… erm… what do you say to two girls who have just made an enemy with the school 'diplomat'. Okay maybe he isn't a diplomat but his father is quite high in the social standings of the wizarding world. Not like that will ever stop anybody in my family insulting him, but we are also pure bloods which means we have it easy in comparison to those who have muggle parents which means that by comparison to those who have dirty blood we are still respected despite being 'blood traitors'.

After the initial 'hi' and 'bye' to my brother and his friends we decided that the best thing to do was locate the two girls that really were causing an uproar throughout the school and considering they'd just wandered outside of the great hall and needed to locate Hagrid's hut which was a good ten minutes away from where they currently were. So after a bit of a sprint then an abrupt stop as to look like we had merely casually strolled up to them which helped by the fact they were play fighting but both George and I have established that their play fighting is basically Abbie on the floor or basically any other losing position unless she can tickle Jess and then it's a case of run and hope she doesn't catch her. So ultimately girls who we can get along with I think as they aren't too bothered about appearances.

On the way up to Hagrid's hut we started to discuss sports where we found out Jess is a brown belt in karate (whatever that is) and Abbie has 8 years experience riding horses which could come in useful at some point... you never know. Which ultimately got us asking either either one of them would try their hand at quidditch and surprisingly Jess said that she would providing somebody would teach her (a job I think George will be willing to volunteer for). And Abbie said she would learn how to fly but would rather be a spectator as opposed to player. Which I can understand as she doesn't seem like the type of girl who'd enjoy getting dirty and multiple broken bones, plus there has to be somebody worth looking at in the stands hasn't there?

Once we reached care of magical creatures we had Professor Kettleburn, who in my opinion is a good teacher, but Hagrid would be a lot better. Maybe one day he'll be able to teach a class as well as be groundskeeper because everybody loves that big oaf. Today we were learning about flobberworms but it required us to actually touch them and I have never seen two people be so squeamish when it came to bugs. If they're this bad now Merlin help them in potions class that's bugs galore.

I think Professor Kettleburn took pity on them because she made George and me look after theirs as well while they got accustomed to them as the rest of us had. I mean it's not like they take a lot of getting used to, once you've fed them there isn't much else to do. So we all sat around on the grass and basically told our life stories and the aspirations that we had for ourselves when all of a sudden all guys and a few girls decided to come and join our little group in order to get to know the girls better. Which is all well and good but we know the boys in our year and they are trying to be the first to lose a certain thing in order to have bragging rights. Like anyone cares. I really hope these girls aren't like that.

After making pleasantries they quickly decided who was worth speaking to and we were left with a few other girls who we knew by association thanks to Lee, and they were Sarah and Jess. That isn't going to get confusing is it?

All in all because today consists of lesson which were our choices there isn't much to talk about, everyone has decided not to broach the subject of Jess's now platinum blonde Malfoyesque hair without being afraid of decapitation, well unless your Abbie. All we have heard is 'bimbo' 'ginge' 'slut' 'wannabe' and many other words for the past few hours it is quite entertaining and it first George and I were scared there was going to be an all out war between the two until we realised it was all light-hearted.

On the walk back to the castle for lunch the girls weren't looking where they were going and bumped into none other than Professor Snape who before going into a full scale tirade looked at the girls and suddenly a softness overcame him which he has never before had especially when dealing with a Gryffindor. He simply said to them to watch their step in the future and looked to Abbie and said that he hoped she was as good at potions as the girl who she resembled, waved and then walked away which left George and I completely and utterly. SPEECHLESS. I mean come on how often does Snape:

Have a civilised conversation with anybody

Speak to a pupil like they are worthy of his time

Which is most important. Actually like a Gryffindor and not take points away from them when he has been presented with the most ideal opportunity

I wonder if we can utilise this sudden revelation but firstly I would quite like to know who it is who she reminds him of, because whoever it must have been he must have had a deep affection for at some point in his life. While she may have been mistaken for a Weasley it is a well known fact that Snape hates anybody with that name and since Ginny is the first female Weasley to be born in 100 years it is highly unlikely that it will be anybody who we are related to. Hmmm I guess that is something worth contemplating but for now I would rather eat, so more thinking later I suppose.


End file.
